


First Tattoos And Cum Stained Chairs

by AbiIsTheBomb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiIsTheBomb/pseuds/AbiIsTheBomb
Summary: Title: First Tattoos And Cum Stained ChairsFandom(s): ExoCharacters: Sehun, Jongin, TaoPairing(s): SekaiRating: RSummary: Sehun needs help through his first tattoo and Jongins got the perfect idea on how to distract him.Genre: Smut, pwpWarnings: ExhibitionismWord count: 1k





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sekai Smut cause why not?   
> Thanks To Leia (DeadGirlDancer) & Emma (SeaHorseWithLaptop) for beta reading and holding my hand through my first solo written one shot

“W-will it hurt?” Sehun’s voice is quiet and timid. He’s currently lying on one of Jongin's recliners,  the ugly green pattern and the rips in the fabric doing nothing to calm his nausea. In is panic, he fails to feel a calloused warm hand brushing his blonde fringe from his sweaty forehead.

 

“Shh, you’ll be fine.” Jongin's svelte honey voice filters through room as he continues to stroke Sehun's forehead. “You’re such a brave boy,” He whispers for only Sehun to hear.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.” Jongin laughs, his hot breath fanning over Sehun's face. “You love me.”

 

“Please don't get all soppy while I’m drawing the design I need concentration and your lovey-dovey yabbering is not helping.” Zitao sighs from the corner, his pen working swiftly on the paper in his portfolio.

 

“Why did I let myself get into this, y’know it's 10:43, I should be in my History class, but no I'm here, getting a tattoo underaged.” Sehuns says, his deep liquid eyes staring up at Jongin's brown orbs.

 

“Baby,” Jongin coos, smiling down at his considerably younger boyfriend.

 

“Right, is this okay?” Zitao flips the page and shows Sehun his tattoo, a tattoo that will soon be permanently etched into his skin—Christ his parents ever saw it they were going to kill him.

 

The tattoo was a simple design, the nine planets all aligned, black and white, aesthetic, simple.

 

“I like it.” Sehun replies, smiling but still nervous, the telltale sign being that his skin has a light sheen of sweat.

 

“Sehun.” Jongin’s voice surprises Sehun, causing him to jump. “You don't have to get this done if you don't want to, I’m not going to force you, baby.” Jongin places a soft kiss on Sehun temple.

 

“No, I like it, I really do.” Sehun beams.

 

“Good.” Jongin’s grin turns into something else; a feral smirk. “Time to take your shirt off.”

 

Sehun does as he's told and as soon as his head comes loose from his shirt, he hears the tattoo gun. Zitao goes straight to cleaning just above his collarbone right away with alcohol and a cotton pad. His rubber gloves feel uncomfortable on Sehun's skin but that's the least of his worries right now.

 

As the Chinese male brings the gun closer, his eyes quickly flick to Sehun's face in which the younger looks like he's about to freak out or pass out, Tao doesn't know which but preferably neither.

 

“Can you hold his hand or something Jongin? I don't want him freaking out,” Zitao asks.

 

Jongin does more than that: he captures Sehun's lips in a sensual and somewhat inappropriate kiss full of sucking, licking and biting.

 

When Sehun looks distracted enough Tao gently bring the vibrating needle down on to Sehun's skin which makes the younger jump. Thankfully, Zitao’s quick reflexes mean he swiftly removes the needle from causing any damage, skin deep or otherwise.

 

“Jesus Sehun stay still d’you want Pluto looking like a fucking dick or something?” Tao scowls.

 

“S-sorry it was a surprise! You should've warned me!”

 

“Warned you and have you turn green again? No thank you.” Tao says, going back to his original place with the gun.

 

“No, wait!”

 

“Fucking hell.” Tao stops and turns off the insistent vibrating to look Sehun dead in the eyes, his sass coming through in full force.

 

“I just.. I need a bigger distraction. I’m… scared.” The last word of his sentence is laced with embarrassment and shame; here he is with two men who ride fast cars and motorbikes, who wear leather, have multiple tattoos and piercings (like that piercing Jongin’s got, snug in his cock head that Sehun can feel when he slides in and out of the younger effortlessly and—)

 

“I’ve got an idea.” Jongin speaks up from being mum all this time, but Sehun isn't exactly relieved when he notices a lustful glint in the elder's eyes he knows all too well; It's the same look he gave Sehun before they ended up fucking at Sehun's high school, outside no less, behind the building that houses the students’ and teachers’ bikes. Sehun had outright said no, but that damn smolder and the thought of that piercing had made him give in and soon enough he’d had his hands braced on the brick wall and Jongin was buried deep within him.

 

“Go ahead,” Zitao says, a small smirk also spreading on his face as if he knows whats coming.

 

“What are you— Ah! F-fuck.”

 

“Your nipples are always so sensitive.” Jongin giggles and goes back to sucking the dusty pink nub in his mouth. It hardens in no time and has Sehun mewling as red blotches start appearing on the younger's chest, an obvious sign he's turned on and Jongin's right, his nipples have always been so so sensitive; a small brush of fingers or a long hot suck has Sehun instantly submitting in which Jongin without a doubt conveniently uses to his advantage. But  Jongin doesn't stick to sucking Sehun’s pink nipple for long as his hands are now rubbing and gently gliding over Sehun's soft alabaster skin, taking extra care not to go too far over where Zitao is currently tattooing, wait what?

 

Sehuns eyes lock onto where the feline like man has his weapon pressed into Sehun's skin, fuck he forgot this was happening, with Jongin's mouth on him he was distracted but his mouth is gone and Sehun is aware, so aware that tears start welling in his eyes and threaten to fall.

 

But a calloused warm palm on his cheek pulls him away from the scene and he's brought to look at Jongin's beautiful face he smiles sweetly and a little sympathetically at the younger before again smirking.

 

“Just focus on me, only feel me, I’m the only one here,” he says before ducking to capture Sehun's lips. It’s chaste at first, a soft press of love that still has Sehun's senses overwhelmed, because this is just so characteristically Jongin, start innocent and sweet filling Sehun with a pleasant buzz he can ride off before timesing it by a thousand and slowly all sehun can sense is Jongin. Jongin’s touch, Jongin's smell, his presence, his aura, his soul. That's all he feel as the two battle their tongues, the hot wet muscles sliding over each other obscenely. Sehun can feel Jongin's hand slid over the planes of his skin to his still pink hard nipple, alternating between soft and hard pinches which make Sehun whine and moan into Jongin's mouth who swallows the youngers sounds of pleasure eagerly.

 

With the tattoo being done on him almost forgotten about Sehun's body relaxes, he can still feel the dull stabbing pain but he's more aware of Jongin's wandering hand, wandering down his abdomen, down to his jeans and to the zipper. The elder unzips and pulls Sehun red angry cock out of its confines. It’s leaking and leaking hard, clear liquid sliding off the head and down the shaft. Jongin, without looking, traces a prominent vein making Sehun’s voice hitch.

 

“Fuck.” Sehun whines high pitched and wantonly.

 

“You’re so cute.” Jongin says before he's burying his face in Sehun's neck to suck dark purple marks that he's sure his parents, friends, and teachers will question.

 

One, two, three hickies later and Jongin’s hand is now slowly caressing Sehun’s still leaking member, pulling his foreskin over the head then back down to reveal it again, along with the sucking sensation on his neck and the pinching of his nipple he's so undone.

 

“F-fuck Jongin faster, please,” Sehun pleads, tears of pleasure in his eyes replacing the ones from earlier.

 

Jongin complies, every drag of his hand is faster than the last which has Sehun mewling in the most erotic way, he's now got a tongue swirling his nipple again and two of Jongin's thick fingers in his mouth for him to suck on.

 

It doesn't take long for Sehun to cum all over his belly a little bit dribbling off and staining the seat—good job Jongin isn’t a clean freak like Kyungsoo or he’d be howling right now.

 

“Finished!” Zitao beams looking down at his work.

 

Sehun chokes on his spit: Jongin just jacked him off while Tao was there… JONGIN JUST JACKED HIM OFF WHILE TAO WAS THERE!

 

“Calm down, don't be such a prude for God’s sake,” Tao sasses as he retrieves, sterilizes, and packs his gun and ink away while telling Sehun how to look after his shoulder.

 

Sehun looks down at his the tattoo as Tao tells him the ins and outs of tattoo aftercare and he’ll admit: Zitao’s skill for art is amazing. He smiles—he likes it, and he hopes Jongin likes it too.

 

“It’s pretty, just like you.” The two share a kiss as sweet as sugar.

 

“Hello? Sehun! I’m trying to tell you how to look after your very fresh tattoo? Y’know, the kind of info that will stop it going green and puss filled.” But Tao gets no response. He looks over and sees Jongin's fingers back on Sehun's nipple, tweaking and twisting as Sehun softly whines.

 

“Fuck this, I’m going outside for a cig, tell me when you're done.” With that, Zitao leaves the couple to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a TaoRis Spin Off


End file.
